


Survival Arousal

by ElectricViola



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricViola/pseuds/ElectricViola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a concept; you narrowly miss death. You're only human. Deep rooted survival instincts take over you... And what's the first rule for the survival of a species?</p><p>Reproduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival Arousal

One moment, Kylo was standing in a crowded room thick with confrontation between First Order soldiers and Resistance fighters. And the next, he was hurtling down towards an unknown end.

He may have passed out, he realised in some part of his mind mid-flight. He rationalised that it must have been the case, because one second he was standing facing Rey, dressed in a resplendiscent white fighting attire, in a revered temple. And then the next, he was thrown through a thick window by the force of an explosion neither him nor Rey saw coming, with no recollection of what happened between her shouting at him with blazing eyes, and the nauseating sensation of free-fall… if it were not for the numbing ache in his shoulders and the back of his head.

He landed hard on his back in a nest of leaves. The breath was knocked out of him, and he heard something crack but he could not feel what. It alarmed him, because there was nothing more terrifying to him than not understanding what was hurting him. His mask was nowhere to be found to boot.

Turning on his side, he spat a globule of blood. Gasping, he uncharacteristically started to pray. But slowly his senses came back to him, and there was little time to recover—he had to find Rey. That was all he knew. Rey. He simply had to.

For a maddening moment, he cast his eyes about him—he was in a clearing, on his own. He searched frantically among the leaf beds for her body, whether dead or alive. He looked over the same beds twice, thrice, calling for help. 

Slowly it hit him that the forest was much larger than the clearing he found himself in.

Bodies from a mix of Resistance and First Order forces were strewn about against the trees, on the grass, hanging on tree branches in an obscene deathshow. Some corpses were scorched to the bone, some visibly snapped in fatal places from the impact of landing… and all dead.

No, no, no, no, no you’re not dead, I won’t allow it, he thought on a loop he searched for her through the woods, limp and blurry vision and all.

His arm was bleeding, he realised when he felt a warm trickle on his finger and tried to shake it off, mistaking it for an insect.

Panic mounting with every corpse he found, he called for her, not caring who heard him yelling like a madman.

“Rey!” he yelled again and again, ignoring the rawness in his throat and the ringing in his ears. His sword hand was also starting to feel numb. In his distracted thoughts, he realised he might pass out from the loss of blood.

Something inexplicable in his mind moved. He was slow to catch on, but it was a shift in the Force.

Just as Kylo was beginning to lose hope, he was forced to dodge a swift slash for his back. He moved hard; it strained something in his shoulders, and instantly he knew he knew he would not survive another blow at him, no matter how  
ill-aimed.

What he did not realise until he turned around was that his attacker was Rey herself. The initial relief was quelled when in the corner of his eye, he caught an eyeful of the tree she savaged with her new blade. It could have so easily been him.

And it might still be. With crazed eyes, and one foot up on the tree, she tried with all her might to dislodge it. It was only good fortune that had caused the blade—that she probably pilfered from a corpse as she made her way through the forest, since he had never seen her with such a heavy weapon meant for fighters of a heavier weight--

He grabbed her shoulders without thinking. “Rey,” he started, his voice flooded with relief.

Again, it was only luck that helped him dodge the wild jab of an elbow, aimed right at his throat—if one can call a well-timed trip over a tree root a “dodge”.

“Rey!” yelled Kylo as he took a firm hold of her shoulder again, forcing her to look at him. “It’s me, Rey!” He saw only panic, desperation to get back to her axe and no flicker of recognition in her eyes. He tried to present a face as earnest and compassionate as possible to show it was him, and he meant no harm, as if they had not been on the brink of a battle less than an hour ago.

She stared at him with her eyes wide open, her mouth dropped in confusion.

“I… I can’t…” She gestured wildy at her head—more precisely, at her ear.

The explosion had probably impaired her hearing, he realised with a start. But she was alive.

Despite his better sense, a cautiously exuberant smile dawned on his face. 

The realisation that they should be grateful to all heaven to be alive seemed to hit her at the same time—he saw it in the softening of the hard expression around her eyes.

When her own expression eased some more, and the ghost of a smile hovered about her mouth, he found himself incapable of resisting the urge to cup her cheek in spite of the severe strains in what seemed to be every muscle in his body.

The skin of her face was so warm and soft. In that moment, he was convinced that he would remember everything about this moment for the rest of his existence.

Suddenly she was smiling back, and it was the most radiant thing he had ever seen in his life. And then she was laughing. He started laughing too, because how could he ever resist her lead? 

And then she was standing so close, lifting her lips to his, mouth open and her hands on his chest. It felt right, so he kissed her back.

With every slide of their warm lips, sparks flashed in his heart, and he crushed her small body ever closer to himself.

“Open your mouth,” he breathed, “open it.” Rey’s hearing seemed to be on the recovery, because immediately under his command she opened up for him. “Open your mouth,” he murmured again when there was no need but to hear himself say it again into her parted lips.

Suddenly this wasn’t enough for her. She moaned helplessly, and clung to him as hard as she could in her state. Perhaps it was his imagination, but she seemed to be grinding her hips against his.

Spurred by her boldness, or his imagination of it, he pushed her into the tree as he threw back his dark robes to undo his trousers. The pressure was too much. His addled senses told him he had to relieve it, no matter what it took—and since she was such a willing candidate for that, he wasn’t going to say no.

Her clothes were shown similar lack of common regard—he simply grabbed her front of her underwear and yanked until they loosened enough to drop, or if they tore; he could not tell which, nor did he care.

He entered her with a hard shove that jolted her entire body.

He was too eager, she was too ready, but she was not sufficiently prepared. It hurt him too, she was so tight. But it felt too good to stop, and she seemed to like it. 

He drove into her harder and harder, pushing into her wet flesh with more strength than every last thrust, and it wasn't long before he could feel himself slipping over the edge without a care for the implications of what he was doing.

“Ben,” she cried out. That’s when the alarm bells started to ring in his mind, faraway and easily dismissed at first.

He grunted. “Ah, God,” he hissed when she tightened at his sound of pleasure.

What are you doing? Some part of him asked himself.

He had come here to negotiate terms of surrender.

And there he was, fucking his now partially deaf enemy against a tree as she held on to him and screamed in pleasure. “Harder,” she begged. “Hurt me. I want you to hurt me. By the Gods, you feel so good…”

But the more she called out for him, the more distant grew the call back to senses. The pressure within him built up towards an ecstasy so maddening that he forgot about all else and fucked her into the tree as hard as he could, paying  
no heed to the increasingly pained sounds she was making. He knew he was hurting her, but it made him feel so good that he couldn’t stop, and the fact that she seemed to like the pain only encouraged him to ravage her body.

She threw her head back, and her sounds of painful pleasure gained another quality that he had never experienced before. 

He grunted deep in his throat when his frantic thrusts dragged out of him the sweetest orgasm he has ever known.

With a ragged moan he emptied himself in her, his seed now buried deep inside her trembling cunt.

Less than a minute after they were done, she seemed to have recovered from her high entirely.

“Get off,” she said. Her voice was tremulous and breathy, as if she were close to tears. “Get off!” In a confused spell, he obeyed. It was almost frightening how quickly her attitudes shifted.

She scrambled to gather her clothes. If the way in which she snatched the jacket he offered to her was any indication of her feelings towards him, he would say that his and the First Order’s situations were effectively worse off than what he came here with.

“Don’t come near me again,” she warned with her finger raised and wide, watery eyes while walking away, as if she wasn’t the one who had started all this.

All he could think was what a pathetic sight he might have been with his fuck-flushed face and tousled hair.

His gaze fell down. There was blood on him. Even with the injury, both the harm done to his body by the explosion and landing as well as the verbal blow dealt to him by Rey, he couldn’t help but grin at having been the one to strip her of her innocence.

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps a one-shot, perhaps not. I'm drunk writing again.


End file.
